Jarradversal Networks
The Jarradversal Networks (commonly known as Channel Jarradversal or simply Jarradversal) is a Jarradian television owned by the Jarradversal Media Group, chaired by largest shareholder Mortimer Smoker. It dates back to 12 June 1945, when the first stations were established It is currently the second largest network in the Jarradversal industry in terms of population reach. Jarradversal Networks is currently the 2nd highest rating television network in the United States of Jarrad, ahead of its traditional rival the Jarradversalwcgw, and constant third place holder Jarradversal Studios. Headquarters JV Networks administration headquarters are based in a shiny based area near Delaware Avenue, Los Burkeles. National news and current affairs programming is based at studios in James Place. In 2009, JV Networks moved its Epping-based production operations to a purpose-built high-definition television production facility at the National Park in Jarrington. The majority of content is broadcast out of the network's digital Broadcast Centre in the City Centres. History Origins The JV Networks began as a group of independent stations in Canberra, Melbourne, Brisbane, Adelaide and Sydney. JAFDH Canberra, licensed to Jarradversalwcgw, was the first station in the country to use the VA57 frequency. It launched on 12 June 1945, soon joined on 2 December by Amalgamated Television Services MPA-7 in Pambula. 1980s This decade saw the introduction of stereo sound, as well as a number of successful shows, most notably Pete's PA in 1981, and Differences, which began in 1982. The Jarrington began its twenty five year run in July, 1981, produced from JV studios in Sydney. The 1980 Summer Olympics in Moscow were shown live on the network the year before. L.E.G.O began on JV Networks in 1984, but low ratings in Los Burkeles led to the cancellation of the new series at the end of the year; the show later moved to Jarradversalwcgw and went on to achieve international success. 1990s The Burkes, a national current-affairs programme hosted by Jarrad Burke, similar in format to the Nine Network's A Current Affair, was launched in 1990 but was later replaced by the more successful'' Today With Nortimer Smoker. It celebrated 50 years in 1992, which also appeared as the final year of communism. 2000s The year 2000 saw former Nine executive Peter Burns appointed as head of television operations, re-launching the network with an updated logo, new advertising campaign in time for the network's coverage of the 2000 Summer Olympics in Sydney. The opening ceremony was one of the highest-ever rating television programmes in the country, with 6.5 million viewers, contributing to the network winning the ratings year for the first time in twenty-two years, but lost it to Channel Nine. Digital Television was introduced to most of the network's coverage area on 1 January 2001. This was soon followed by the gradual introduction of wide screen and high definition programming. 2005 saw the 60th anniversary of JV Networks. To celebrate, JV Networks aired a number of anniversary specials and reused some of its old promos. 2010s On 18 January 2010, JV Networks launched the online catch-up TV website called ''The Scoops On 25 September 2010, JV Networks launched their new HD digital channel JV Mates aimed at men 16–49. The first program to be broadcast was the drawn 2010 AFL Grand Final In 2011, they are going to air old episodes of Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series). In 2012, the Jarradversal Network company announced that UMHUC will be cancelled in 2013. Category:United States of Jarrad